


Perfect after all

by ShyPangolin



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Childfree, F/M, Imprinting (Twilight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyPangolin/pseuds/ShyPangolin
Summary: You move back near Forks after years and get to start a life on your own, away from your parents. Or so you think before a certain wolf steps into your life.Reader's character is asexual and has chosen to be childfree (to willingly not want kids). In this fanfic, Embry is childfree also.





	Perfect after all

Rachel pulled off near a track leading to La Push beaches. You stood beside the car while Rachel got her picnic basket out of the trunk. You both began walking towards the ocean.

“Feeling nostalgic?” Rachel laughed at your face when you looked around in awe and a warm feeling in your heart. You looked at your friend:

“Of course, I do. It’s been too long.” You had been friends with Rachel since elementary school and you used to love playing hide-and-seek with her and her brother, Jacob. However, you moved away with your family and went to a high school elsewhere. After that you got accepted to a college six miles from Forks, but it wasn’t until now that you finally got to catch up with Rachel. You already knew she had gotten a boyfriend and that she never stopped telling you how awesome guy she had found. You didn’t really understand her excitement; you had never experienced a feeling like that.

Finally, you two arrived on top of a steep ledge. Under the ledge the ocean glimmered in the sunlight. Your examination of the scenery was interrupted by Rachel screaming “PAUL!!” or something like that. You turned around and followed Rachel’s look. She was waving to a gang of well-built men and one of them was waving back. How hadn’t you noticed them right away? They weren’t even that far. You spotted Jacob – _holy shiet_ he was tall nowadays. Paul was now posing like a superman, obviously trying to impress Rachel. Then you noticed something else, or rather someone, staring at you. He was hella goodlooking (yes, you identified as asexual, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t appreciate an aesthetically pleasing face) and his eyes were intense. After five seconds of somewhat staring competition you started to get awkward and looked down to his abs. The guy took a few steps closer to where you and Rachel stood. Suddenly he blinked and halted his movement. You almost dared to look back at his eyes but Rachel took your hand and led you away from this weird gang.

“What was that?” Rachel turned to you when you two were further away from the guys.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh come on! You and Embry. You guys were staring at each other,” Rachel huffed. You shrugged.

“I don’t know, he started it. He scared me, to be honest,” you answered. Rachel looked like she knew what was going on. She dared to open her mouth again:

“You know, if you’d finally like to give up on your celibacy and get to know some hot guys, they’re Pauls’ friends and I could - “

“Rachel,” you interrupted, “it’s not celibacy, I literally don’t feel any sexual attraction.”

“Whatever you say. You can’t claim that you two didn’t have some deeper connection for a few seconds.”

“Well, I might have an interesting squish now,” you admitted. Rachel squealed happily while opening a bag of chips:

“It was like that for me and Paul you know. One day Jacob brought him in and we just knew somehow..” Oh great, here it comes again! You rolled your eyes while listening to Rachel’s babbling about her boyfriend. Fortunately, you got to discuss about your future careers and new favorite TV series eventually.

 After three good hours of talking you packed up and started to walk back to Rachel’s car. A strong wind kept you shivering so you took your scarf out of your backpack – only the wind thought it could borrow your piece of clothing. You yelped as the garment flew further away from your stretched hand and landed on Embry’s. Somehow that creepy guy was in front of you again, only so much closer you could see him properly. He was tall like the rest of his friends and could easily put his head on top of yours if he wanted to. You were mesmerized and irritated that he an impact like that on you. He was also staring at you again. Back to the scarf.

“Thank you,” you managed to say and decided to offer a smile. Embry gulped, gave you your scarf quickly and muttered “Sorry.” as he turned on his heels and hurried away. You were left confused and Rachel tried to hold her laughter. She tapped the wheel happily the whole way driving you back home.

“Rachel, do you have something snarky to say?” you asked but couldn’t get your voice demanding enough.

“No, why?” Rachel answered. She stayed silent for a minute and then opened her mouth again:

“Well, yeah, I have. You and Embry would be a cute couple. You should give him a chance.” You huffed and closed your eyes before saying:

“Honestly, if we got to know each other, then what? Do you think he would accept a platonic- or romantic-only relationship? Or would he be just like any other amatonormative being and get mad for being left in friendzone?” Rachel raised her eyebrow:

“The little I know about Embry is that he doesn’t really do relationships. Neither do you. Who knows what could happen?”

You had a strange feeling for the rest of the evening. Does it feel like this to fall in love? No, this can’t be it. You didn’t even know who exactly you were swooning over. From your previous squishes you definitely knew this was something like that, only you couldn’t _stop_ thinking about befriending Embry.

ooo

Embry had been having a fun day off work with his wolf pack. And by fun he meant cliff diving. He had been in the middle of making fun of Paul waving to his imprintee when something very strange had happened. Suddenly there was an angel beside Rachel and Embry couldn’t take his eyes from the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Of course, he had ruined the moment and gotten the angel embarrassed. Later he had seen his angel again when destiny had decided to throw her scarf at his face (well, he might have run after the piece of clothing). But he had ruined the moment again and gotten scared of her, muttering apologies and leaving her be. What the hell was that?

Apparently, he had imprinted, at least that’s what Sam, Paul and Quil told him after recognizing his behavior. Imprinted? He? No way. Embry had always thought the whole imprinting thing was irritating. All it did was bring disgusting images on patrols – Sam and Emily making out in the kitchen, Paul preparing a steamy bath for him and Rachel. Most of the patrolling Embry did with Seth and it was their favorite pastime to complain about their alfa’s dirty images. The second thing that disgusted Embry about this was kids. He didn’t want to become a father, he would never take twenty years of his life raising an ungrateful little human when he could fix cars at the shop and run free in the forests.

ooo

Studying was hard when you kept daydreaming of the charming creature staring at you. Thanks to this you now discussed with Rachel via WhatsApp nearly every evening. Something Rachel had typed recently bothered you greatly. Your friend had mentioned how beautiful you and Embry’s kids would look. You realized although you had opened up about your asexuality you had never told Rachel you didn’t want kids. They were irritating, always crying and eating their parents’ money. What if Embry was the kind of guy that wanted a happy family? You decided to try and not think about him anymore.

ooo

Two whole days went by and all Embry could think about was the angel. It had become a joke among the pack and the imprinted members couraged Embry to take the first step to “becoming happy” like having a girlfriend could make his life so much brighter. As the time went by, trying to not to think about the angel’s face made Embry cranky. He couldn’t sleep properly and he tried his best avoiding his pack members.

Finally, Embry talked to Billy. At first Billy wasn’t happy that Embry’s imprintee was from outside La Push but after some time he started to talk about “widening the gene pool” and wanting to meet her. Embry wasn’t stupid, he knew that the gene pool thing meant he should make kids with his angel. To have offspring just because some old tale told him to. The thought of it disgusted him. He spent another week before reaching out to Jacob who asked Rachel to bring her friend to the reservate.

ooo

You were so nervous you were shaking. It started when Rachel asked if you had time to have a girls’ night next Saturday. All this time you had thought Rachel wanted to hand out with you, Emily and Kim but apparently this was something way bigger. You were lead to the back of Emily’s house and greeted with a huge amount of people sitting in a circle around a small campfire. You could tell this was some kind of a family meeting and you were an outsider. Embry was there too. He kept looking to his feet and fidgeting. Rachel nudged your arm and you sat beside her, seemingly terrified. You heard a whisper from your right and was met with Jacob’s gentle eyes.

“Hey, relax. No need to be so stiff,” he said and grinned. You gulped and turned your gaze to the fire. Billy, who you hardly remembered from your earlier days, started to talk:

“(Y/N), I’m sorry we decided to tell you like this. It’s about time you knew, and to understand this, you need to hear it from the beginning.” This did not help your mindset as you squeezed a little closer to Rachel who kept jumping her leg full of enthusiasm. After a while you started to believe these people were making fun of you as Billy’s story reached werewolves and how these very people around you were like that, even Jacob. Then came the imprinting. What you understood based on Billy’s words was that it was something that took care of continuing the family and rewarding the soldiers guarding their territory.

“And now that you know,” Billy said, “you must wonder why we’re revealing all this. (Y/N), one of our kind has imprinted on you. Now, I hope Embry could tell you the rest.” Obviously, Embry couldn’t as he remained silent and stole glimpses at you.

You sat there paralyzed. What? Someone, Embry to be exact, had imprinted on you and now you should reward him with children? You shook your head and stood up, which caused Embry’s eyes to visibly widen in panic. You directed your words to Billy:

“I’m sorry. I appreciate so much you wanted to tell me this but I can’t be an imprintee of any kind. I can’t give him what him what he wants. I’m sorry,” you looked Embry in the eyes while apologizing again. Then you walked out of the circle and towards Rachel’s car.

ooo

Embry sat nervously the whole time Billy spoke. He could tell (Y/N) (now that he knew the angel’s name) was just as nervous. He worried she wouldn’t believe Billy’s words. Even if she did believe, she obviously couldn’t be interested in him, could she? Embry’s fear was proved true when (Y/N) stood up, told him she couldn’t do this and left. Embry felt his heart tighten more step by step (Y/N) took to the opposite direction. He didn’t notice Jacob and Rachel standing up and receiving a warning word from their father. It wasn’t until Embry lost the sight of (Y/N) that the urge of running after her won. Embry caught (Y/N) easily, she had much shorter feet than he did. She also had stopped by Rachel’s car when she had realized that was her only way home. Embry coughed and opened his mouth..

ooo

“I… I’m sorry. I don’t want to make you do something you don’t want to.” Hearing Embry’s voice made you turn around. The man kept talking:

“I understand you don’t want to be with me, but you have to understand that I can’t stop having feelings for you. It’s happened, and it can’t be cancelled.” You shook your head and said:

“No, you seem like a wonderful person. It’s me, I can’t do this. I repeat myself: I can’t give you what you want.” You hated seeing Embry so full of pain. What the heck, was imprinting that serious? Embry huffed:

“Look, I honestly don’t see what you couldn’t give me. In my eyes you’re perfect. And now I’m embarrassed because I told _that_ to a person I barely know.”

“Alright, I’ll say it. I’m asexual and I don’t want children. Sex was he whole point in this, wasn’t it?” Tears had started to fall down your cheeks. You continued: “It pisses me off how you look like a god and behave like a gentleman and I can’t get you out of my head when I know I am not the right one for you!”

ooo

Embry was stunned. All along, he had worried for nothing. He felt so relieved he started to laugh but seeing his angel cry made him talk fast:

“You.. you really are perfect. You are just the right one for me.” (Y/N) seemed confused, unable to talk. Just when she was about to repeat herself once again, Embry continued:

“I’ve never wanted kids myself either. I thought that imprinting would take away all my freedom. But here you are, practically saying I can keep all the freedom I want _and_ the most beautiful person ever – you. That is, if you have changed your mind in thirty seconds. Sorry, I’m just rambling again..”

ooo

You were dumbfounded when Embry began to laugh. You started to get pissed and were sure he didn’t believe you. Then he spoke. You remained silent for a while and Embry examined you full of worry and hope. Finally, you closed your mouth with a sigh and leaned your back against Rachel’s car.

“Honestly, that was the best thing I’ve heard this year,” you told him quietly and offered a shy smile. A huge wave of relieve washed over Embry. His feet moved automatically towards you, hugging your small form. Your body was perfectly enclosed by his strong arms and the wolf sighed too, happily. You dared to hug him back. That’s when you were interrupted by Rachel’s whistling.

“You go, Embry!” “Nice, you two!” Embry’s pack mates started slapping him in the back and you looked around flushed. Embry, on the other hand, couldn’t get his eyes off you anymore.

Epilogue

The wolves and Rachel started to calm down. You dared to lift your gaze off the ground and look at Embry's eyes. His look was intense and caring at the same time as his eyes shifted between yours. You opened your mouth and asked quietly:

"Embry, will you please show me your wolf form some day?" Embry's eyes got bigger than they possibly could. He was still so fully into this fresh imprinting feeling, he didn't even notice he began to change without intending to. You breathed out in awe, meeting the giant wolf's nose. Embry shifted his ears back. He seemed embarrased. You, in other hand, reached out and warily touched his fur. You couldn't help but squeal quietly and hug his neck with all you got. After a moment it was your turn to get as red as a tomato when Embry changed back, still hugging you, but his clothes reamained torn apart on the ground.


End file.
